A need exists for interconnectable double walled water permeable modular pavers that, when connected or locked together, form a surface that allows traffic and parking surfaces to be formed and that can aid in control of water dissemination, and can also further enable grass to grow through the surface. A need exists for a modular paver to be able to contain and hold a filler material, such as gravel, which allows water to permeate through the surface into the ground.
A need also exists for a water permeable modular paver that can be a one piece molded unit created from recycled plastics, such as recycled milk bottles.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.